Leave Me Not
by VyxenSkye
Summary: An accident breaks the Puzzle, and Yugi sees a side of Yami that he had no idea existed. Set after duel with Pegasus, drabble. YamiYugi if you squint.


Leave Me Not

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: T

Summary: An accident breaks the Puzzle, and Yugi sees a side of Yami that he had no idea existed. Set after duel with Pegasus, drabble. YamiYugi if you squint.

* * *

"Yugi, please?"

The boy sighed, playing absently with the rope of the Millennium Puzzle. He had never taken the item off before, and was worried about his other self.

Joey tried the puppy-eye look. "I just want to look at it! I promise I'll give it right back!"

Yugi chewed his lip. It was still fairly early for him, at least in terms of his relationship with Yami. Only recently, after the duel with Pegasus, had he begun to communicate freely with the spirit. Already they had established a tight bond, so he was loathe to release the Puzzle.

Yugi sighed, and then nodded. "Alright. But just for a bit." He lifted the Puzzle off his neck, handing it to Joey.

The blond examined it seriously, toying with it. His playing loosed a piece, and with a soft chink it fell out.

Yugi cried out as a terrified scream rang through his mind, his cry causing Joey to start, his grip loosening on the rope of the Puzzle.

It fell, and then shattered on the concrete. The scream was cut off.

Pain ripped through Yugi as half of him was ripped violently away, and the boy cried out, reaching for the scattered pieces of the Puzzle.

Joey was absolutely crushed. "God Yugi, I'm so sorry!"

Yugi paid him no mind; he was trying to piece the Puzzle back together. He felt so empty, and that scream, he knew that it had been Yami. What could be happening to the spirit?

Luckily only half of the Puzzle had been broken, so Yugi was able to reassemble it in a fairly quick time. As the final piece slid into place he closed his eyes, searching his heart for Yami.

There was nothing.

Yugi frowned. "Joey, carry me home. I have to find him."

Joey blinked in confusion, but a moment later Yugi was slumping into his arms, out cold.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes to see his brightly colored soul room, the floor littered with his toys and games. He started towards the door, but as he came near his mouth fell open in horror and shock.

Blood was streaked along the floor, five rows of it. Runnels were present in the wooden frame of the door, five gouges carved out by human fingernails. Yugi could see broken nails over the stone floor, and he shuddered.

The boy gingerly made his way into the hallway, pushing at Yami's door. It instantly flew open before him, causing Yugi to blink in surprise. He cautiously made his way inside.

Sobbing reached his ears a moment later. He frowned, moving farther inside. "Yami?"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

Yugi gasped as he came upon Yami curled up on the floor, covered in blood, his back heaving with sobs. "Yami?.!"

The spirit looked up, revealing a bruised and battered face, and then he gasped, lowering his head and cowering on his knees.

Yugi watched in shock as Yami scooted forward on his knees, placing his forehead against Yugi's feet. I'm sorry, Master… please… whatever I've done to anger you… I won't do it again!"

Yugi was terrified. Yami was so proud and regal, why was he _cowering _at his feet, calling him _Master _of all things? What had happened?.!

Yugi knelt, raising Yami's head with a gentle hand. Yami's face was bloody, covered in cuts and bruises. His eyes were swollen and bloodshot from crying, his lips puffy and bruised as though he had been struck. The once proud spirit kept his gaze down, and Yugi frowned.

"Look at me."

Yami whimpered, but raised his eyes. Yugi felt him flinch, as though he expected a blow. There was pure fear in those eyes, and a horror that Yugi had never seen.

Yugi pushed Yami's head up more, dragging the spirit to his feet when Yami refused to stand at the prompting. He was bleeding profusely, blood dripping from numerous whip and chain marks, cuts, and gashes. Yami was shaking madly, his legs trembling. Yugi sighed, pushing Yami down to his knees again before he fell over.

"Tell me what happened, Yami." Yugi said gently, petting Yami's hair in an attempt to calm him.

Yami's voice was hoarse and broke periodically, and some part of Yugi knew that it was because of screaming. "The Puzzle… you broke it, Master… it took me back… into the darkness…." Yami then threw himself back at Yugi's feet. "I'm sorry, Master! I didn't mean to anger you! I won't do it again!"

Yugi frowned, lifting Yami's head again. "Yami, you've done nothing wrong. Please, don't call me that. We are equals, you and I."

"B-But…"

Yugi shook his head. "No. We are equals. If I had known that would happen, I would never have released the Puzzle. I promise you, I will _never _let you go again."

Yami blinked as Yugi gathered him close, pressing his lips along the bloody cuts. Yami gasped as his wounds began to heal, Yugi's light burning away the shadows and pain. Yami grew more calm and relaxed gradually, sinking into Yugi's touch.

"Come…"

Yami found himself following Yugi as though in a trance. He allowed his light to lead him to a room where his bed was. Yugi pushed the spirit down onto the soft bed, slipping beneath Yami's body and pulling the spirit's head onto his chest, petting the soft hair.

Yami struggled in his grasp, but Yugi shushed him. "Easy, my yami… You are mine… mine to hold, mine to care for and love. I will _never _let you go. You are my yami, my darkness." Yugi cooed, running his fingers through Yami's hair.

Yami blinked, but then hesitantly wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, burying his face in the boy's chest. "Hikari…"

"Shh… Sleep, Yami. Sleep and get well." Yugi murmured. "I will stay with you."

"Aibou…"

With that word, a connection was made, a bridge was crossed, and Yugi was shown the truth of things. Yami needed him more than he could know; Yami needed Yugi to remain sane and safe.

But those marks never faded from the doorframe in Yugi's soul room, and neither forgot the consequences of what had happened.

* * *

You know, I have no idea where this came from. I have weird moments where I just sorta... write. Subconsious writing, I think it's called. Wrote it at like... two in the morning earlier today and decided to post it now... Please review! 


End file.
